innocent sacrifice
by galaxy-gogreen
Summary: "semakin lama berada dikelas ini semakin menumpuk pula rasa benciku terhadapmu, tukang ribut, dan tak pernah mau mengalah. Lalu, bagaimana rasanya bila pin tack ini memenuhi mulutmu yang senang berbicara itu ?" –kim jongin


Title : Innocent Sacrifice

.

Rate : T aja lah :b

.

Genre : Suspense

.

Cast : Kim Jongin , Huang Zitao , and other cast if need

.

Summary : "semakin lama berada dikelas ini semakin menumpuk pula rasa benciku terhadapmu, tukang ribut, dan tak pernah mau mengalah. Lalu, bagaimana rasanya bila pin tack ini memenuhi mulutmu yang senang berbicara itu ?" –kim jongin

.

Disclaimer : story is MINE , it just my imagination which cant i do , DLDR , ini untuk 'teman' sekelas yang 'manis' , bash ? flame ? silahkan ^^ , just for fun. Kalau ada yang merasa seperti disindir itu memang disengaja ! sebab anda ditegur secara langsung pun tak peka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia kini tengah berada didepan ruang kelas yang akan ditempati selama satu semester kedepan. Kelas yang didominasi dengan warna putih serta tempat duduk yang lumayan banyak serta dilengkapi dengan satu buah AC itu tak terlalu buruk, hanya saja yang membuatJongin menghela nafas kasar bukan karena faktor ruangan dan isinya melainkan 'dalam'nya.

.

Jongin mengambil posisi duduk dipojok kelas, tempat yang pas bila ditengah tengah jam pelajaran ia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sambil menunggu bel masuk laki-laki berwajah asia itu memasang headset mendengarkan sebuah lagu 'voodoo doll'. Sangat sangat cocok dengan karakter jongin bila kau mengenalnya.

.

Tak lama setelah itu masuklah seorang laki-laki bermata bulat seperti pororo. Ia meletakkan tas ranselnya tepat disebelah Jongin dengan santai, tangan kanannya ia gunakan menarik satu kabel headset yang menutupi telinga laki-laki tan itu

.

.

"kau kenapa lagi ? masih pagi sudah kusut, kau membuat diluar mendung Jongin" sindir Kyungsoo-teman dekat Jongin

.

.

Jongin hanya diam, malas menjawab. Hanya Kyungsoo teman dekatnya dikelas ini, dan hanya dengan Kyungsoo lah ia merasa cocok. Jongin mengakui kalau ia merupakan tipe orang yang tertutup dengan orang lain. Ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya dan Kyungsoo cocok. Bila kau normal dan tau maka akan terbayang betapa mengerikannya persahabatan mereka, atau menganggapnya biasa saja.

.

.

"yah, seperti biasa hyung. Hari ini pasti akan mendengar suara annoying dari manusia itu. Lagipula aku bukan pawang hujan, jadi kalaupun kusut tak akan ada hubungannya" jawab Jongin malas

.

.

"kau bosan mendengarnya ? sama, aku juga. Tapi yang membuat heran, tak pernah ada seosangnim yang komplain karena celotehannya yang sebenarnya itu tak penting" sambung Kyungsoo

.

.

"kau tak tau hyung rata-rata saem memang menyukai anak-anak yang aktif. Tapi aktifnya dia hanya membuat kacau, tukang dominasi, tukang cari muka, munafik, akh hyung lama-lama aku semakin benci dia" ucap Jongin sambil menusuk nusukkan ujung pensilnya ke atas meja yang tak bersalah dihadapannya dengan dendam

.

.

"kau benci ? atau dendam ? kalau keduanya, aku punya solusi untuk itu" jawab Kyungsoo santai

.

.

"hyung jangan bilang kau akan...

.

.

"tidak Jongin, bukan aku tapi kau. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi kau akan merasakan bagaimana sensasinya, rasa senang dan puas. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya diruang drama" potong Kyungsoo yang kemudian tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong pada Jongin

.

.

"aku hyung ? aku terlalu malas melakukannya lagi, apalagi kalau eomma tau aku melakukannya lagi sudah pasti free uang jajan dan mencuci baju sendiri selama tiga bulan. Terakhir kali aku melakukan dan eomma tau aku dihukum mencuci baju tiga bulan dan tanpa uang jajan" protes Jongin

.

.

"ya tapi itu semua terserah padamu, aku hanya menyarankan dan akan memberi ide agar tak ketahuan eommamu atau kalaupun ketahuan aku akan mencuci bajumu dan membuatkan bekal, bagaimana ?" tawar Kyungsoo

.

.

Jongin menghela napas pelan mendengar tawaran manis Kyungsoo, hey kapan lagi kau akan bebas melakukannya dan ada yang menjamin hukumanmu ? itu ide bagus. Satu per satu siswa dikelas mulai berdatangan dan menempati kursi kursi kosong, namun orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum datang. Bersyukurlah sebab kondisi mood laki-laki tan itu sedang buruk sekarang.

.

.

"baiklah hyung, aku terima tawaranmu. Aku akan melakukannya di ruang rias teater dalam bangsal sepulang latihan dance nanti sore, lagipula dia juga ada ekstrakulikuler kan dan pasti ia melewati tangga samping bangsal" jawab Jongin menyeringai, dan kupastikan sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki dunianya sendiri..

.

.

Kyungsoo menyeringai senang saat Jongin menerima tawarannya, dan hukuman Jongin tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin delapan jam berikutnya. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu bisa membayangkan bagaimana puasnya saat melakukan hal itu.

.

Lamunan Jongin buyar saat segerombolan anak-anak ribut itu datang, namun ia tak mempermasalahkan yang menjadi masalah itu adalah laki-laki bermata panda yang ribut, banyak bicara serta cari muka. Dan itu adalah masalah terbesar bagi seorang Kim Jongin dan juga bagi tiap anak dikelas, setidaknya itulah yang diperkirakannya.

.

Jongin mulai menghela napas berat saat laki-laki bermata panda yang bernama Huang Zitao itu mulai ribut membicarakan hal-hal yang tak penting sama sekali, mirip radio rusak pikir Jongin. Namun radio rusak masih terlalu bagus untuk dibandingan dengan Tao.

.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada smartphone miliknya, mencoba mengacuhkan suara suara tak penting milik Tao yang benar-benar mengganggu. Mulai dari membicarakan kegiatan yang telah berlalu hingga membicarakan hal yang tak penting. Jongin berpikir ulang bagaimana bisa ia akan betah melalui ini meskipun ia seperti batu dikelas, tapi ia juga manusia yang punya rasa kesal bahkan dendam.

.

Tak lama datang Ahn seosangnim, pengajar pada jam pertama dan kedua. Jongin mengeluarkan buku serta pensilnya-untuk belajar. Hari ini Ahn seosangnim menjelaskan tentang seleksi data. Kau tau ? sepanjang penjelasan Ahn seosangnim, Tao selalu berbicara untuk menanggapi. Sebenarnya bagus, namun itu terdengar sangat mengganggu setiap Ahn saem menjelaskan maka Tao akan menanggapi, mengganggu bukan ?.

.

Jongin mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk memperhatikan, namun gagal. Suara Tao benar-benar mengganggu, tak hanya ia yang merasa begitu Kyungsoo pun juga

.

.

"kau mau ini ? lumayan untuk bersenang-senang nantinya pasti menarik" tawar kyungsoo

.

.

"oke, sepertinya akan menyenangkan bila menambahkan ini hyung. Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu delapan jam lagi" jawab Jongin sambil memasukkan sekotak pin tacks ke dalam kantung seragamnya.

.

.

"kau membawa apa saja ?" tanya Kyungsoo, membicarakan hal itu dengan Jongin adalah yang menarik dibandingkan mendengar penjelasan Ahn saem didepan

.

.

"aku hanya membawa alat tulis, penggaris besi, jangka, o ya hyung aku juga membawa gunting, hanya itu" jelas Jongin

.

.

"ya lumayan lah, apa kau perlu pisau ? aku kebetulan membawa hari ini" tawar Kyungsoo sambil mencatat

.

.

"bolehlah hyung, lumayan siapa tau berguna. Kau tau hyung ? Tao itu hanyalah anak bodoh yang pandai berbicara namun hasilnya ? Nothing. Ya kata orang-orang itu talk more do less" ucap Jongin terkekeh dan memasukkan pisau lipat pinjaman Kyungsoo kedalam tas miliknya

.

.

Jongin mencoba fokus terhadap pelajaran, tana disengaja kedua mata Jongin dan Tao bertemu. Tao menatap laki-laki tan itu sinis, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap datar. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesal saat ia ingin bertanya namun dipotong cepat oleh Tao yang nyatanya hanya untuk berbicara yang kurang penting

.

.

"kalau saja habis ini ada pelajaran P.E aku yakin kau akan tinggal nama Tao" sungut Kyungsoo kesal

.

.

Kau tau siapa Kyungsoo yang notabene sahabat Jongin itu ? Kalau kau tak tau baik akan aku jelaskan. Kyungso termasuk orang setipe dengan Jongin, Psikopat. Namun bedanya Jongin adalah seorang pengidap Callousness-tak punya rasa empati sedangkan Kyungsoo pengidap Manipulative and Conning-manipulatif dan licik. Bagi mereka berdua memotong kepala manusia tidak ada bedanya dengan menepuk seekor nyamuk. Itulah yang membuat mereka bisa berteman.

.

Dan bagaimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa berteman ? Jawabannya mudah, Jongin tau dari tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang datar dan kosong.

.

Oke kembali lagi pada kondisi kelas saat ini, tanpa disadari jam pelajaran Ahn Seosangnim sudah berakhir seiring berbunyinya bel istirahat. Anak-anak kelas itupun langsung berebut keluar menuju kantin seakan akan dikejar tsunami, yang tersisa dikelas hanyalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta Tao bersama dua temannya-chen dan suho. Mereka terlihat sedang tertawa bahagia saat embicarakan kesalahan salah satu teman dikelas kemarin siang.

.

Jongin menggenggam erat sumpit yang ia pegang, bekal dihadapannya urung ia makan saat melihat kelakuan Tao yang dianggap menyebalkan itu. Orbs cokelat Jongin menatap sumpit ditangannya kemudian ia menyeringai penuh arti

.

.

"ya ! Jongin ! Jangan melamun hal yang iya iya saat makan !" marah Kyungsoo dihadapan Jongin

.

.

"diam atau kutusuk mata bulatmu hyung, sabarlah aku sedang berpikir. Tenang nanti pasti akan kumakan bekalnya" gerutu Jongin sambil mengacungkan sumpit ke arah mata Kyungsoo

.

.

Tao dan kedua temannya menatap bingung Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah adu mulut, dan kemudian kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya kembali. Jongin menatap makanan didepannya dan kemudian memakannya dengan tatapan kosong, diotaknya sudah tersusun bagaimana ia akan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada laki-laki bermarga Huang itu nanti.

.

Jongin masih tenggelam dalam dunia imajinasi miliknya sementara tangannya juga aktif memasukkan makanan dalam mulutnya. Ia sudah bisa menyusun apa saja yang akan ia lakukan agar semua menjadi lebih menyenangkan, jujur saja Jongin sudah lama tida melakukannya. Terakhir kali saat enam bulan yang lalu, itupun hanya sebentar karena ia sudah ditelpon oleh ibunya.

.

.

Teennggg. . . . . .

.

.

Tooonngg . . . .

.

.

Teenggg. . . .

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi memasuki jam pelajaran ketiga, tandanya enam jam pelajaran lagi plus tiga jam ekskul Jongin akan 'bermain' bersama Tao. Laki-laki penyuka ayam goreng itu kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri saat ini, ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Kyungsoo agar fokus

.

.

"Kim Jongin ! Kalau kau melamun lebih baik keluar !" tegur Xi Seosangnim kesal

.

.

"mian" jawab Jongin datar disusul dengusan kesal dari Kyungsoo

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran dari jam pertama hingga terakhir dihiasi oleh celotehan-celotehan tidak bermutu dari Huang Zitao, itulah yang ada dipikiran Jongin, dan ia berani bertaruh setegah siswa dikelas ini pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya namun tak ada yang berani mengungkapkan.

.

Dan sekaranglah waktu yang ditunggu oleh seorang Kim Jongin, pulang sekolah, latihan dance, dan bagian yang paling menarik akan terjadi nanti saat pulang ekstrakulikuler. Dimana ia akan menikmati tiap detik, matanya menatap Tao yang kini sedang tertawa lepas dengan teman-temannya. Well, tertawalah selagi kau bisa Zitao tapi nanti lihatlah siapa akan tertawa nantinya.

.

Jongin melihat Tao berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, dan keluar kelas. Iapun mengikuti laki-laki kebangsaan Cina itu, memastikan apakah ia ekskul pada hari ini. Dan perhitungan Jongin benar, Tao ekskul terlebih dahulu sedangkan Jongin melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang teater. Tiba-tiba ia ingat ucapan Kyungsoo tadi pagi

.

.

"jangan lupa ganti baju seragammu dengan baju olahraga kalau kau tak ingin ketahuan"

.

.

Kemudian Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker mengambil seragam olahraga miliknya dan menggantinya di toilet, kemudian berbalik kembali menuju Ruang Teater.

.

Jongin hanya memerlukan sebuah peniti untuk membuka ruang rias yang berada diteater, maklum handle pintunya masih memakai handle pintu berbentuk bulat. Setelah berhasil terbuka laki-laki bermarga Kim itu mencari sebuah hairspray untuk permainannya.

.

Setelah barang yang ia cari ketemu dan dirasa cukup, Jongin pun menunggu Tao didepan pintu teater. Beberapa menit berlalu, laki-laki tan itu merasa bosan. Tapi ia akan tetap menunggu, ia pun mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memainkan sebuah game absurd-cooking mama.

.

Setelah hampir dua jam ia merasa bosan, ia hampir menyelesaikan semua resep di game itu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Tao akan melewati tangga didepan ruang teater. Jongin mengumpat kesal kenapa Tao begitu lama, tak taukah kalau ia tengah menunggu dengan hati senang ? Oh ayolah lewat sini panda manis, setidaknya begitu dalam pikiran Jongin

.

Rupanya Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Jongin dan mengkhianati seorang Huang Zitao, laki-laki bermata panda itu lewat dengan langkah pelan hendak menuruni tangga.

.

.

"hey Tao !" panggil Jongin

.

.

Tao yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun berbalik, tepat saat ia berbalik dengan cepat Jongin menyemprotkan sebotol hairspay dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan ke mata Tao

.

.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH" jerit Tao sambil menggosok matanya kasar, ia merasakan sensasi panas dan perih saat cairan hairspay itu mengenai matanya

.

.

Jongin tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan emas ini, dengan cepat ia mencengkram tangan Tao da menariknya masuk dalam ruang rias teater, tak lupa ia mengunci ruang teater dari dalam.

.

.

"Ya ! Kita mau kemana ?!" jerit Tao saat ia merasa tangannya ditarik

.

.

"YA ! KAU APAKAN MATAKU BODOH ?! INI MENYAKITKAN !" jerit Tao kembali

.

.

"cih, saat nyawamu terancam seperti ini kau masih bisa mengataiku bodoh ?" tanya Jongin datar

.

.

Jongin mencengram tangan Tao semakin erat dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia mendorong Tao hingga jatuh terduduk dilantai, dengan tatapan kosongnya ia mendang perut Tao hingga laki-laki bermata panda itu tersungkur. Jongin mendudukkan tao hingga bersandar di dinding, orbs cokelatnya menatap lakban hitam yang tergeletak diatas meja rias, Jongin menyeringai.

.

Tangannya mengambil lakban tersebut dan melilitkannya ditangan Tao didepan, kenapa didepan ? Bukan dibelakang ? Sebab bila dibelakang maka rasanya tak akan puas bila ingin memainkan bagian tangan. Jongin melilitkan lakban itu hingga setengahnya, kemudian setengahnya ia lilitkan pada kaki Tao hingga habis.

.

Jongin hanya menunggu Tao sadar, sebab bermain dengan kondisi salah satu pemain tak sadar maka tidak akan menyenangkan.

.

Namun sayangnya Jongin hari ini sedang malas menunggu, dengan tatapan kebencian yang mendalam ia mendekati Tao yang masih setengah sadar

.

.

BYUUURRR

.

Jongin mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tao dan kemudian menyiramkan sebotol air mineral kewajah Tao hingga membuat laki-laki itu tersadar

.

Tao merasa ada yang salah, mengapa pandangannya buram, apa jangan jangan semprotan yang disemprotkan Jongin tadi merusak korneanya ? Andwee ia tak ingin buta sekarang

.

.

"apa yang kau inginkan bodoh ? Membunuhku ? Cih jangan harap"maki Tao, ada nada meremehkan serta kesal didalamnya

.

.

"aniyo, aku hanya ingin membungkam mulutmu saja agar tidak terlalu banyak bicara dikelas. Setidaknya hargailah teman-temanmu yang lain saat mereka ingin bicara" desis Jongin marah

.

.

"KAU...

.

.

"UKHHHHH

.

.

Jeritan Tao tertahan saat sebuah jangka menancap dimata kirinya, refleksnya kurang bagus. Wajar karena saat ini pandangannya buram. Jongin semakin menekan jangka kedalam hingga merembeslah darah dari pinggir mata Tao, dengan senyum mengembang kemudian Jongin memutar jangka itu hingga mau tak mau bola mata Tao ikut berputar perlahan.

.

Tao meronta hebat namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan ? Tak ada, ia tak bisa apa-apa tangan dan kakinya dilakban erat, untuk melihatpun buram, Tao melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir peach miliknya.

.

Ia berjanji akan melaporkan Jongin ke polisi bila ia berhasil lolos, namun itu hanya mimpi, Zitao...

.

.

"kau tau ? Harusnya kau menikmati hari terakhirmu dengan puas hari ini, tapi kurasa kau sangat banyak berbicara, jadi tak masalah kan kalau hidupmu ku ambil ? Lagipula kemana Zitao yang selalu berkuasa seperti dikelas biasanya ? Kau bisa apa sekarang, huh ?" ejek Jongin

.

.

"kau ! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi Jongin ! Kau akan menyesal !" jerit Tao

.

.

"oh ya ? Bagaimana kalau dikehidupanmu yang akan datang saja ? Oke rupanya kau banyak bicara sekali, bagaimana jadinya ya kalau pin tack ini memenuhi mulutmu ?" tanya Jongin seraya merogoh kantung celana olahraga miliknya dan mengeluarkan sekotak pin tack warna warni

.

.

"kau jangan macam-macam Jongin ! Dasar psycho !" umpat Tao

.

.

"aku ? Psycho ? Memang ! Kau tau ? Bagiku membunuh orang itu tak lebih dari menepuk seekor nyamuk !" tegas Jongin terekeh

.

.

Tangan kiri Jongin memegang dagu Tao dan kemudian mencengkram erat pipi milik laki-laki kebangsaan cina itu, mau tak mau mulut Tao terbuka. Tangan kanan Jongin dengan brutal memasukkan semua isi pin tack kedalam mulut Tao, cengkraman Jongin makin kuat hingga membuat Tao tak bisa apa-apa.

.

Dengan sedikit tertawa Jongin kemudian menutup mulut Tao dengan lakban sisa, pipi Tao terlihat menggelembung dan berdarah tertembus ujung tajam pin tack

.

Anyir, itulah yang Tao rasakan saat ini rasanya lidahnya kelu untuk bergerak

.

Jongin mengeluarkan sumpit dari saku tasnya, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menusukkan ujung sumpit yang runcing ke lengan bawah Tao hingga tembus

.

.

"HNNGGGGHHH"

.

.

"NNGGHHHH"

.

.

Tao mengerang sakit saat sebuah sumpit menembus lengan bawahnya, kau pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila dalam kondisi sadar kau ditusuk hingga tembus, sakit bukan ? Nah itulah yang dirasakan Tao saat ini

.

.

"kau tau Tao ? Aku tak akan tergesa-gesa membunuhmu, aku ingin melihatmu frustasi menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, rasanya itu menyenangkan. Dan juga aku akan dengan senang hati akan menemanimu hingga ajalmu datang Tao" ucap Jongin sinis

.

.

"HHNNGGGHHH

.

.

"NNGHHH

.

.

"MPPHHHHTTT

.

.

Jerit Tao mulai frustasi, ia mual merasakan anyir darah yang meleleh ketenggorokannya, dan juga sensasi sakit akibat tertembus sumpit milik Jongin

.

Kemudian Jongin mengambil penggaris besi miliknya dan secara tiba-tiba menusuk mata sebelah Tao dan memutar penggaris besi itu cepat dan menariknya

.

.

Darah...

.

.

Dengan santainya Jongin menarik bola mata Tao hingga keluar dan putus dari tempatnya

.

.

"HNGGHHHHH  
.

.  
"MHNNGGGGGHHHTTTTT  
.

.  
"HHHHHHNNNNNGGGG

.

.

Tao menjerit tertahan saat satu matanya sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya, ujung ujung pin tack semakin menembus pipinya setiap ia menjerit atau mengerang, darah meleleh dikedua pipinya saat ini. Bau anyir darah mulai menyebar dan Jongin menyukai itu

.

Jongin meremas bola mata Tao hingga organ bulat dengan garis biru merah itu sedikit tidak berbentuk. Ia mulai merasa bosan, kemudian tangannya merogoh kantung tasnya mengambil pisau lipat milik Kyungsoo

.

Dengan santai dan tanpa dosa ia mulai menggores lengan atas Tao dengan pisau lipat itu, mulai dari bentuk hexagonal hingga abstrak. Nampaknya Jongin berbakat untuk menjadi seorang tukang tattoo

.

.

"hnggttt" Tao mengerang pelan saat ujung pisau lipat yang tajam itu menggores tubuhnya, kesadarannya masih ada dan ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu memikirkan sensasi rasa sakit itu

.

"kau tau Huang Zi Tao, aku dari dulu sudah ingin melakukan ini padamu sejak dulu namun aku masih berpikir. Setah mendapat jaminan dari Kyungsoo aku yakin ingin melakukan itu padamu. Kau tau kenapa aku memberitaumu hal ini ?" tanya Jongin melemah

.

"karena aku tau kau akan segera enyah dari dunia ini Tao, jadinya kau harus tau mengapa aku melakukan ini dan agar kau tidak penasaran saat ajalmu datang. Kau tau aku sangat membencimu, begitupula dengan teman-teman yang lain tapi mereka hanya diam dan bersabar" jelas Jongin lagi

.

Jongin mencabut sumpit yang telah menancap di tangan Tao, ia menatap Tao meremehkan dan tersenyum manis

.

"hey Tao, selamat tinggal"

.

Dengan tatapan mata kosong Jongin menusukkan ujung sumpit tajam ke jantung Tao berkali-kali, tubuh tao mengejang berkali-kali hingga tusukan terakhir Tao tidak bergerak lagi

.

Jongin menatap Tao puas, ia sudah puas dan lega karena sudah menutup mulut seorang pendominasi dan orang yang tak bisa menghargai orang lain.

.

Namja tan itu melepas baju olahraga miliknya yang berlumuran darah Tao dan menggantinya dengan seragam, ia harus mengantar baju ini pada Kyungsoo untuk dicuci. Dengan menghilangkan sedikit bukti, padahal kenyataannya Jongin tidak pernah sama sekali meninggalkan barang bukti sedikitun dilokasi kejadian.

.

Namja hobi dance itu menutup ruang rias teater dan meninggalkan sekolah dengan wajah santai dan seolah-olah tak terjadi apa apa

.

.

horee tamat

.

.

nb:

ini penpik dibuat sebelum saya sibuk pacaran dengan yang namanya silabus dan RPP :v /oke abaikan curhat stress ini/

kalau ketemu typo tolong sampaikan salam saya padanya. ini cuma penpik kok, saya tau kalau endingnya fail bener -_-

makasi buat udah baca, ga maksa buat ripiu, kritik saran bash saya terima dengan lapang selapang papan setrikaan punya ibu kost :v

buat silent riders, makasih. saya juga seringa seperti anda-anda wks

selamat puasa ' -')/


End file.
